


Bedtime stories

by madeinfrance



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinfrance/pseuds/madeinfrance
Summary: He was growing up so fast.





	Bedtime stories

"Please?"

He was giving it all he had: the big, innocent eyes, the pleading pout, the small hand slightly grabbing his.

Will repressed an amused roll of his eyes at this impressive show of talent. If he didn't know better, he could have caved.

"It's time to go to sleep, son."

"But just a last one!"

"You said that about the two 'last one'."

"The one when you all discovered Davy Jones' heart, and then I swear I'm going to sleep." His giant smile almost seemed sincere.

Almost.

"Stop lying, Henry."

"But - "

"And stop arguing," he cut him before the boy could go further, draping the covers over his small body. "You have a lesson tomorrow, and your mother and I have to attend a ceremony rather early as well."

"Really? Which one?"

His tone and words were as innocent as they could be, of course. He truly had become a master.

"One I'll tell you about tomorrow. For now, you have to rest."

Will chuckled at his pouting face, so similar to his mother's.

"I don't even want to go to class. Mathematics are _boring_ ," he mumbled grumpily.

Understanding - because really, it really did look like a nightmare - Will moved the brown hair from his son's forehead, his hand then lingering on his cheek as he allowed himself the sight of their little man.

He was growing up so fast.

"I know they are. I'll tell you what: as soon as your mother will be done with her Governess duties tomorrow, we'll come get you and the three of us will go sailing. Is that all right?"

It was, of course, and he watched as a huge, happy smile spread on his chubby face, his tired eyes sparkling.

"Really?"

"Really."

"What about my afternoon lesson?"

Will shrugged. "I guess we could replace it with a sword training, couldn't we?" he winked.

As he bent down to kiss him, he felt Henry's arms around his neck, holding him close.

"Thank you, Father," he whispered excitedly, voice muffled in his neck.

Smiling, Will kissed his cheek again, lingering a little before pulling away. "You're welcome, son." Then, he arched an eyebrow.

"Now sleep, little Turner."


End file.
